


Поцелуй любой ценой

by trololonasty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: История о том, как Этель Маггс ошарашила Веронику, или пять раз, когда Вероника хотела, чтобы Джагхед поцеловал её, и один раз, когда до него, наконец, дошло.





	Поцелуй любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pennies & dimes for a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785670) by [finalfrontierpioneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer). 



Хуже, чем сидеть с Этель на химии, с Вероникой никогда ничего не случалось, и нет, она не преувеличивала.

У неё в жизни всё было прекрасно, пока их не поставили в пару по лабораторным и она не начала заражать её своими безумными идеями.

Дело было не в том, что Веронике не нравилась Этель; совсем даже наоборот – она считала её подругой. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, она уже пересматривала это суждение ввиду неспособности Этель держать свои мысли при себе.

По началу всё было не так уж плохо. Этель в основном только вздыхала да бросала мечтательные взоры куда-то на первые ряды. Разумеется, Вероника не обращала на это никакого внимания.

Но затем Этель начала говорить.

— Он такой красивый, — ни с того ни с сего доверительно сообщила она Веронике однажды. Та оторвалась от аккуратного переписывания заметок с доски.

Ну ладненько, она заглотит наживку. Любая сплетня развеет царящую на этом уроке скуку.

— Кто? — Вероника внимательно осмотрела сидящих впереди одноклассников. Кто из них может нравиться Этель Маггс?

Если бы речь шла о ком-то ещё, она бы поставила на Реджи, но Реджи всегда был последней задницей по отношению к Этель. Она не могла представить, что бы та влюбилась в того, кто её постоянно задирает, каким бы красавчиком он ни был. Единственным парнем, с которым Этель, насколько ей было известно, хоть как-то общалась помимо этого, был Кевин, и пусть он, без сомнения, был определённо привлекательным субъектом, по очевидным причинам это не мог быть он.

— Вторая парта, — прошептала Этель, указывая карандашом. Все вокруг болтали друг с дружкой, так что едва ли их могли услышать, но Вероника могла понять её желание сохранить свой секрет.

Она краем глаза посмотрела на сидящих за второй партой. Ими оказались Кевин и его сосед. Так что, может быть, это всё-таки мог быть он.

О, бедняжка.

— Эм, Этель, ты ведь знаешь, что Кевина не интересуют девочки? — постаралась смягчить неприятную новость (которая не должна была быть новостью) Вероника.

Этель расхохоталась.

— Классно шутишь, Вероника! — и толкнула её в плечо.

Вероника посмотрела на неё, словно на сумасшедшую.

— В смысле? — скривилась она, потирая ушибленное место.

— Ты же знаешь, что я имела в виду его соседа. — Этель хоть и в шутку, но пихнула её локтем.

Взгляд Вероники вновь оказался прикован к парням за второй партой, тотчас же фокусируясь на втором, которого она прежде отмела без тени сомнения. Её идеальные брови практически исчезли в волосах. Она ведь не могла говорить о…

— _Джагхед?!_

Упс. Этель в панике зашикала на неё, но было уже поздно. Все сидящие спереди, включая самого Джагхеда, обернулись посмотреть на них.

Вероника залилась краской, но решительно не опускала подбородок, бросая вызов всякому, кто осмелился бы заговорить с ней.

Несколько мгновений протекли в неловком молчании, пока ни о чём не подозревающий доктор Бикер не привлёк всеобщее внимание к доске. Вероника вздохнула с облегчением.

Джагхед ещё пару секунд хмуро смотрел на неё, но даже он в конце концов закатил глаза и отвернулся, когда она злобно на него зыркнула.

Этель нервно захихикала, и, не сдержавшись, Вероника к ней присоединилась. Это было заразно. (Впрочем, не только это).

К сожалению, с течением времени стало только хуже.

Теперь, когда Этель раскрыла Веронике объект своего обожания, она, казалось, не могла перестать о нём говорить.

День, когда им пришлось надевать защитные очки, стал подарком судьбы для Этель и проклятьем для Вероники.

Почему? Джагхед снял свою шапку. Совершенно неслыханное событие. Веронике оставалось только театрально вздыхать и стараться отвлечься зарисовками в тетрадке, пока Этель пела невыносимо детальные дифирамбы его волосам.

— Они такие мягкие и блестящие, — вздыхала Этель. — И густые. И, понятное дело, чёрные, но при определённом освещении можно заметить рыжеватые проблески, ты знала? — Слава богу, она, кажется, не ждала какой бы то ни было реакции от Вероники.

Фе. Убейте меня, думала та.

Однако её взгляд против воли обратился к Джагхеду, дабы удостовериться в справедливости оценочных суждений Этель. Ну ладно, его волосы действительно выглядели блестящими и мягкими. И когда на них падал солнечный свет из окна, и правда отливали рыжим. Надо же. Раньше она этого не замечала.

Вероника отбросила эти предательские мысли. Наверняка его волосы были просто-напросто сальными от того, что он весь день ходит в своей дурацкой шапке.

Она практически не сомневалась, что, если она скажет об этом Этель, та, скорее всего, снова подумает, что она шутит. И наверняка снова её ударит. Так что Вероника прикусила язык и продолжила рисовать, как ни в чём не бывало.

Но Этель говорила не только о волосах. На следующем уроке химии предметом обсуждения стали его глаза.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречала людей с настолько голубыми глазами? — спросила она, не обращаясь ни к кому в частности. Мысленно Вероника закатила свои собственные. Прямо сейчас Этель даже не могла видеть глаза Джагхеда: он сидел к ним спиной.

Но позже во время обеда она поймала себя на том, что украдкой изучает его глаза. Они с теплотой смотрели на Бетти, когда та с восторгом рассказывала о статье, которую писала для «Сине-золотого»; они скептически закатились, когда Арчи заявил, что зарекается заводить подружек.

Подумаешь, голубые глаза, экая невидаль. Парнише нужно было поспать – вот какой вывод тут действительно напрашивался. Мешки под глазами были куда заметнее, чем их цвет. Она презрительно усмехнулась над самой собой за то, что позволила Этель забить себе голову.

Совершенно исключено, что она стала замечать привлекательность Джагхеда, и что более важно – совершенно исключено, что серийный моногамист Арчи перестанет ходить на свидания. Он уже перевстречался с половиной девушек с их параллели, а ведь ещё только начался январь.

Вероника вклинилась в разговор, размахивая вилкой, словно шпагой:

— Так с кем же ты будешь ходить под ручку в следующий раз, Арчикинс, может, с Реджи?

Сидящий напротив неё Джагхед подавился бургером. Опешив, Вероника резко повернулась в его сторону.

Их взгляды встретились. Он ухмыльнулся. В его глазах и правда будто бы плясали искорки. И они были… очень голубые. Она растерянно моргнула.

О нет.

Вероника начала бояться уроков химии как огня.

Этель продолжала бубнить про его скулы, рассеянно накручивая рыжий локон на карандаш:

— Мне кажется, о них можно порезаться.

В этот день на литературе Вероника откровенно пялилась, наблюдая за игрой света на его лице. Щёки поглотила тень, но вот скулы буквально сияли на солнце.

Но вдруг тень проскользнула по его лицу и исчезла.

Джагхед поворачивался к ней.

Он окинул её недобрым взглядом.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? У тебя припадок?

Вероника чертыхнулась про себя.

— Не льсти себе, доморощенный Донни Дарко. Я просто… — она замялась, подыскивая оправдание, суматошно оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем остановила взгляд на точке позади него, — смотрела в окно.

Судя по лицу, Джагхед не очень-то ей поверил, но не стал докапываться. Он вновь переключился на миссис Хэггли, которая уныло повествовала о пятистопном ямбе.

Этель хотела порезаться о его скулы? Вероника неприязненно нахмурилась и втайне с ней согласилась.

Наконец наступил момент, который переполнил её чашу терпения.

— Как думаешь, он пользуется гигиенической помадой? — И снова во время химии Этель не могла держать своё либидо под контролем, как всякий нормальный человек. Веронику это убивало.

Она с тоской посмотрела на сидящих впереди ребят. Как бы она хотела, чтобы её соседом был Кевин. Прямо сейчас она согласилась бы даже на Реджи. Ей, по крайней мере, не пришлось бы беспокоиться о том, что он сохнет по Джагхеду и навязывает ей свою точку зрения.

Но Вероника не даром была Лодж – она отказывалась позволять этому хоть как-то на неё воздействовать. Вместо этого она, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжала проводить эксперимент.

Она аккуратно отмерила реагент, который нужно было постепенно смешать с уже находящейся в пробирке жидкостью.

Она даже специально дважды сверилась со своим конспектом, прежде чем начать медленно доливать фиолетовый раствор.

— Думаешь, можно будет почувствовать её вкус, если его поцелуешь?

Что-то в мозгу Вероники дало осечку.

Рука дёрнулась, и она резко вылила всё содержимое в пробирку.

Произошёл взрыв. Их обеих окатило мерзко пахнущей пеной.

И снова поглазеть на них обернулся весь класс. Правда на этот раз учитель тоже заметил неладное и тут же побежал к их парте, чтобы отчитать их за нарушение хода эксперимента.

Насмешки одноклассников доносились до Вероники даже сквозь тираду учителя, однако её глаза искали кое-кого конкретного.

Джагхед беззаботно ухмылялся. Вот сволочь – радуется её неудаче.

Однако его нижняя губа выглядела весьма привлекательно. Не удержавшись, Вероника прикусила свою.

Он отвернулся. Она тщетно пыталась унять участившееся сердцебиение.

Пользовался ли он гигиеничкой? По нему не скажешь, но ведь никому не нравятся сухие губы, правда? Его губы определённо не казались сухими. И наверняка так и окажется, прикоснись она к его губам своими.

Вероника дёрнула воображаемый стоп-кран, экстренно останавливая ход своих мыслей.

Она стала проводить слишком много времени, наблюдая за Джагхедом: на совместных уроках, за обедом, в коридорах, когда он не видел, – всё ради того, чтобы понять, что же в нём нашла Этель.

Нахмурившись, она в ужасе осознала, что наконец поняла. Его дурацкие волосы, глаза, скулы, губы. Веронике нравилось всё.

Когда доктор Бикер отошёл, она обрушила свой гнев на Этель:

— Господи, ты только и говоришь что о Джагхеде! — яростно прошептала она, чтобы он не услышал. — Если он тебе так нравится, просто скажи уже об этом ему и перестань говорить мне!

Этель лишь хлопала глазами, удивлённая неожиданной вспышкой всегда такой собранной и спокойной Вероники.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мне стоит ему сказать?

— Да! — выпалила она.

Этель залилась краской.

— Ладно, может и скажу.

Застонав, Вероника уронила голову на ладони, не обращая внимания на зловонную пену, всё ещё покрывающую защитные перчатки. Она наконец добилась того, чтобы Этель перестала трещать о Джагхеде, но было уже слишком поздно. Если бы только она могла выбросить мысли из головы так же легко, как это платье от Марка Джейкобса, которое ей уже никогда не отстирать.

 

1.

 

Одно то, что Вероника вдруг начала считать Джагхеда на удивление симпатичным, ещё не значило, что ей хотелось иметь с ним хоть что-то общее. Он был всё тем же саркастичным засранцем, по большей части с ней конфликтующим.

Это влечение было исключительно абстрактным. Она бы не стала мутить с ним, даже если бы у неё была такая возможность.

Она пришла к выводу, что чувствовала… всё это, потому что День всех влюблённых был не за горами. Ей просто было одиноко, так как в последнее время в её жизни явно не хватало романтики. После поцелуя с Арчи (обречённого с самого начала, если она хотела дружить с Бетти) и свидания с Чаком (полный провал) она решила, что юноши Ривердэйла попросту не стоят того, чтобы тратить на них своё время.

Тошнотворная гирлянда из сердечек, которую она помогала повесить по просьбе Бетти, определённо не действовала ей на пользу. Оттенки розового, которые она замечала даже краем глаза, тут же напоминали ей об её одиночестве.

Но Вероника была не против помогать Бетти. Ради своей лучшей подруги она была готова на всё, а это едва ли даже могло расцениваться как жертва. К тому же, это давало им повод вместе прогулять классный час.

Держа один конец гирлянды из блестящих красных и розовых сердечек, Вероника забралась на стоящую посреди ведущего к спортзалу коридора лестницу, так что Бетти оставалось залезть на свою и закрепить второй конец.

Что касается украшений, Вероника была не в восторге. Но Бетти просто обожала слащавость духа Дня святого Валентина и никому не позволяла втягивать её в негативные пересуды.

— Да ладно тебе, Би, пора признать, что День всех влюблённых стал до смешного коммерческим праздником. Его используют как повод потратить деньги на любимых, вместо того чтобы выразить свою любовь словами.

— Ну, лично я не против, чтобы кто-то потратил на меня немножко денег, — заявила Бетти. — К тому же, получить коробку конфет или гвоздику от тайного поклонника весьма романтично, согласна?

— Разве нельзя признаться в любой другой день? — выпалила Вероника.

Бетти удивлённо посмотрела на неё.

— Я думала, тебе нравится День святого Валентина. Ты же обожаешь романтику! И что ты имеешь против материалистических ценностей? Не говори, что ты не любишь получать подарки.

— Ладно, признаю, мне нравятся любовные истории, — согласилась Вероника. — И, может, я немного материалистка, но День святого Валентина – это же чистой воды надувательство. В смысле, бога ради, святой Валентин не имел никакого отношения к любви, а уж тем более к цветам и конфетам. Он покровитель пчеловодов и эпилептиков! — продолжала возмущаться она. — Этот праздник практически целиком и полностью был сфабрикован Чосером, но разве хоть кто-нибудь вспоминает об этом?

— Ну ладно, вот теперь ты говоришь точно как Джагхед, — заметила Бетти. Вероника скривилась.

Бетти наконец удалось закрепить гирлянду над дверным проёмом со своей стороны, и она наклонилась над коридором, чтобы передать Веронике скотч.

Та выхватила его у неё из рук.

— Я говорю не как этот постоянно таскающий шапку мизантроп.

Положив скотч на самую верхнюю ступеньку деревянной лестницы, она встала на мысочки, чтобы прикрепить гирлянду к стене.

В попытке дотянуться до верха она начисто смела скотч со ступеньки коленом и инстинктивно нагнулась, чтобы его схватить. Скотчу повезло: Вероника его поймала. Но радоваться ей пришлось недолго.

Веронике не повезло больше: она слишком сильно отклонилась назад. Сорвавшись с лестницы, она беспомощно размахивала руками в воздухе, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то.

Но хвататься было не за что.

Она падала. Зажмурившись, она напрягла каждый свой мускул, готовясь к болезненному столкновению с покрытой плиткой полом.

Столкновения не последовало. Вместо пола она врезалась в нечто куда более тёплое и высокое. Распахнув глаза, она в недоумении моргнула, различив знакомую футболку.

Она перевела взгляд на лицо своего спасителя. Джагхед взирал на неё в глубочайшем изумлении. Она мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в воротник его куртки, костяшками пальцев едва касаясь кончиков волос на затылке.

С одного уха у него, будто бы на честном слове, свисал наушник, на плече болталась почтальонка. Шапка набекрень дополняла картину небрежной растрёпанности.

И всё равно видеть Джагхеда было приятнее, чем встретиться лицом с полом.

Он слегка поёрзал, устраивая её поудобнее: одна его рука покоилась на спине, другая поддерживала под коленями. Вероника не ослабляла хватки, но опустила взгляд на пол.

Он уронил папку, чтобы поймать её. Удивительно, но именно вид разбросанных по всему полу бумаг привёл её в чувства.

— Боже, спасибо тебе огромное, — выпалила она, переводя дух.

Он слегка улыбнулся ей по-джагхедовки кособоко и осторожно отпустил её ноги, возвращая ей вертикальное положение. Её невысокие шпильки громко клацнули по плитке.

Вероника неуклюже расправила юбку. Только сейчас она заметила, что так и держит в руках очень везучий скотч.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Он наклонился, внимательно её оглядывая. В его по-детски голубых глазах отчётливо читалось беспокойство. Его лицо находилось всего в каких-то сантиметрах от её. Взгляд Вероники скользнул к его губам. При таком раскладе ей даже не пришлось бы вставать на мысочки, чтобы его поцеловать.

— О господи, Ви! — Бетти вклинилась между ними до того, как Вероника успела опозориться. Она и думать забыла об её присутствии. Бетти обняла её за плечи. — Слава богу, что Джагги проходил мимо.

В знак благодарности Бетти легонько сжала предплечье Джагхеда, а затем махнула ему рукой. Он отрывисто кивнул Веронике, прежде чем наклониться за своими бумагами, которые собрал одним махом.

Она наблюдала, как он наобум запихивал их обратно в папку. Он остановился лишь на мгновение, напоследок окинув её пытливым взглядом, а затем, не сказав ни слова, не спеша двинулся дальше, вставив болтающийся наушник обратно в ухо.

Вероника смотрела ему вслед. Бетти всё продолжала что-то говорить – очевидно, она говорила всё это время, даже после того, как Вероника похлопала её по руке и заверила, что с ней всё в порядке.

Ну, по крайней мере, настолько в порядке, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что она с ума сходила по самопровозглашённому чудаку всея школы. Спиной она до сих пор ощущала прикосновение его ладони.

Веронике казалось, что ей удастся преодолеть своё влечение. Что в конце концов оно просто исчезнет и она сможет спокойно жить дальше.

Он был привлекателен с эстетической точки зрения – это не значило, что она желала его физически. Ну а если она продолжит думать об его симпатичной мордашке, то ей придётся пересмотреть эту точку зрения прямо сейчас.

Вероника хотела, чтобы Джагхед Джонс её поцеловал. И она твёрдо вознамерилась этого добиться.

 

2.

 

Долго ждать ей не пришлось. По благостному стечению обстоятельств удобный случай подвернулся на следующий же день на уроке литературы.

Ученики едва успели занять свои места, как миссис Хэггли потребовала всеобщего внимания.

— Надеюсь, все помнят пятистопный ямб, который мы разбирали на прошлой неделе, — начала она. — Это очень поможет вам сегодня, потому что мы начинаем читать одну из самых известных пьес Шекспира! — Она оглядела их всех с восторгом. — Никто не рискнёт озвучить, что это за пьеса?

Весь класс одарил её лишь незаинтересованными взглядами.

— «Ромео и Джульетта»! — объявила миссис Хэггли, принимаясь раздавать книги. — Это классика. Запретная любовь, несчастные влюблённые, — она прижала книгу к груди и вздохнула. — Как раз ко Дню святого Валентина.

— Очень оригинально, — пробормотал Джагхед. Вероника фыркнула.

— Сегодня мы поступим по-новому. Мы полностью погрузимся в пьесу и сами разыграем её!

Класс дружно застонал.

— О, да что это вы! — пожурила их миссис Хэггли. — Давайте же, мне нужно несколько добровольцев для постановки первого акта.

Как и следовало ожидать, желающих не было.

Только вот… разве Ромео и Джульетта не целуются в первом акте? Вероника поняла, что не должна упустить представившуюся ей возможность.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты не любишь Шескпира, — обратилась она к Джагхеду, даже не стараясь понизить голос.

Он бросил на неё панический взгляд и открыл было рот, чтобы, по всей вероятности, отнюдь не вежливо попросить её заткнуться.

Но учительница уже заметила, что они заговорили без спроса.

— Мистер Джонс, мисс Лодж, спасибо, что вызвались быть нашими Ромео и Джульеттой! Выйдите к доске да книжки свои не забудьте.

Джагхед едва не испепелил её взглядом за такое предательство. Она почти что упала духом.

— Прости, — одними губами проговорила она, изобразив приличествующее раскаяние, но мысленно поздравляя себя с успехом.

Следом за едва плетущимся Джагхедом она вышла вперёд, встав лицом к классу. Миссис Хэггли продолжила распределять роли, и не прошло много времени, прежде чем все выбранные ей «желающие» (жертвы) оказались рядом с ними.

Затем она принялась раздавать реквизит. Ничего себе, миссис Хэггли серьёзно подготовилась к постановке.

Мальчикам достались мечи, а девочкам – различные предметы одежды и украшения.

Сама Вероника получила повязку с вуалью, которую она надела с самым самодовольным видом. Джагхед с отвращением запихнул фальшивый меч в петлю для ремня.

— Чтобы вы не передрались за роль рассказчика, — иронично произнесла миссис Хэггли, — им буду я. А теперь – откройте первый акт.

Она начала читать пролог:

— Две равно уважаемых семьи

В Вероне, где встречают нас событья...

И действо началось. До первой сцены с Джагхедом была ещё целая куча диалогов, но Вероника умела ждать.

Она терпеливо выжидала, пока Чак и Реджи с энтузиазмом изображали драку Бенволио и Тибальта.

— Постой же, трус! — заголосил Реджи в роли Тибальта. С мечом в одной руке и текстом пьесы в другой он ринулся на Чака, который принялся рьяно отбиваться. Они оба так вошли в роль, что конец схватке положило только вмешательство миссис Хэггли.

Далее последовал куда менее оживлённый диалог между леди Капулетти и кормилецей.

Тина и Джинджер считывали свои реплики без особого энтузиазма, едва отрывая взгляд от книги и практически не смотря друг на друга, перемежая унылое чтение с взмахами волос и выдуванием пузырей из жвачки.

Вероника смогла пережить даже до боли длинный монолог Дилтона Дойли в роли Меркуцио, прежде чем они наконец дошли до той сцены, которую она ждала с самого начала.

Когда Реджи и Лось «сошли со сцены» (на самом деле они просто спустились с возвышения), перед доской остались только она и Джагхед.

Джагхед смущённо откашлялся и начал:

— Я ваших рук рукой коснулся грубой.

Чтоб смыть кощунство, я даю обет:

К угоднице спаломничают губы…

Он оторвал взгляд от текста, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— И зацелуют святотатства след.

Она чуть ближе подступила к нему.

— Святой отец, пожатье рук законно.

Пожатье рук – естественный привет.

Паломники святыням бьют поклоны,

Прикладываться надобности нет.

— Однако губы нам даны на что-то? — Джагхед даже не сверился с текстом.

Вероника сглотнула.

— Святой отец, молитвы воссылать.

— Так вот молитва: дайте им работу. — Она заметила, что Джагхед усилил хватку, сминая страницы. — Склоните слух ко мне, святая мать.

— Склоненье слуха не склоняет стана. — Вероника окинула его взором из-под ресниц.

Он нервно сглотнул.

— Не надо наклоняться, сам достану.

Вот с губ моих весь грех теперь и снят.

Теперь Вероника вообще уже не смотрела в текст. Джагхед окинул её неуверенным взглядом, но не двинулся с места. Она подалась вперёд, не тратя время на размышления, приблизившись к нему на пару шагов.

Миссис Хэггли громко откашлялась.

— Так, ладно, класс, здесь они впервые целуются, — вмешалась она. — Я не стану заставлять вас целоваться, сколь бы мне ни хотелось придерживаться оригинала, — пробормотала она себе под нос, а затем сказала: — Просто поцелуйте её в щёку, мистер Джонс.

Вероника недовольно вздохнула, но всё же наклонила голову так, чтобы ему было удобно оставить целомудренный поцелуй на её щеке.

Нерешительно наклонившись, он буквально на долю секунды прижался губами к её щеке, но даже этого мимолётного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы её сердце затрепетало.

— Ваша реплика, мисс Лодж, — напомнила ей миссис Хэггли, когда молчание Вероники слишком уж затянулось.

Вероника откашлялась.

— Зато мои впервые им покрылись, — произнесла она, вздёрнув подбородок.

— Тогда отдайте мне его назад.

О, Веронике очень этого хотелось. Она демонстративно перевела взгляд на его губы и ухмыльнулась, заметив, что он нервно сглотнул.

Но разумеется, снова вмешалась миссис Хэггли. Вероника не смогла сдержать очередной раздражённый вздох.

— Теперь вы целуйте его в щёку, мисс Лодж.

Джагхед любезно наклонил голову.

Ухватив его за ворот, Вероника притянула его ещё на несколько сантиметров ближе. Её губы задержались на его щеке куда дольше, чем его на её.

Она отстранилась, отпуская его воротник. Он отступил, пошатываясь.

Реджи и его дружки насмешливо заулюлюкали. Учительница тут же их утихомирила и жестом велела Веронике продолжать.

Прочистив горло, та произнесла свою следующую реплику:

— Мой друг, где целоваться вы учились?

Ещё с мгновение он смотрел на неё, сведя брови в замешательстве.

А затем Джинджер в образе кормилицы прервала их, разрушив момент, который, как казалось Веронике, они только что разделили.

Остаток действия пролетел незаметно. Игра Вероники явно оставляла желать лучшего, но её это мало беспокоило.

Прозвенел звонок с урока. Джагхед вылетел из класса, не проронив ни слова. Вероника со злостью запихала книги в сумку, проклиная миссис Хэггли за то, что помешала им. Дважды! Вмешайся она всего на секунду позже – и Вероника успела бы наконец поцеловать Джагхеда и избавиться от этих навязчивых мыслей.

Когда ещё ей теперь подвернётся подходящий случай? Если так будет продолжаться, ей придётся ждать до конца своих дней.

 

3.

 

Захлопнув шкафчик после последнего урока и обнаружив за его дверцей буднично прислонившегося к соседнему шкафчику Реджи, Вероника подскочила, схватившись за сердце.

— Господи, Реджи. Как насчёт предупредить, а?

— Я устраиваю вечеринку для футбольной команды на выходных, и ты просто обязана прийти. — Он потянул за воротник своей школьной куртки и плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

Вероника закатила глаза.

— Мечтать не вредно. — И пошла к выходу.

— Это приглашение распространяется на Келлера и Купер! — прокричал он ей вслед.

Она остановилась.

— Я могу привести с собой кого угодно?

— Без вопросов, — пожал плечами Реджи. — Мне просто надо, чтобы на вечеринке были горячие девчонки.

Вероника сделала глубокий вдох, заставив себя пропустить мимо ушей его неандертальские доводы.

— Ладно, я приду. — Она махнула ему рукой на прощание и двинулась дальше.

Она обнаружила Джагхеда ровно там, где и предполагала – за его обычным столиком в «У Попа», – и плавно скользнула на обтянутое красным винилом сиденье напротив.

Он даже не оторвал взгляда от экрана ноутбука.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Мне обязательно должно быть что-нибудь нужно? Может, я здесь только ради твоего блистательного общества, — сказала она, сопровождая свою речь взмахом ресниц.

Поп Тейт, подошедший, чтобы принять у неё заказ, прервал их на мгновение.

Джагхед скрестил руки на груди, окинув Веронику отнюдь не вдохновлённым взглядом.

— Ладно, — сдалась Вероника. — Я хотела пригласить тебя на вечеринку к Реджи в эту субботу.

— О, да, конечно, потому что это явно моя компания, — фыркнул он, вновь принимаясь клацать по клавиатуре.

— Да ладно тебе, будет весело! Бетти и Арчи тоже пойдут, — заметила она.

Джагхед потёр руки в притворном восторге.

— О-о, возможность лицезреть то, как мои лучшие друзья напиваются и начинают распускать руки – теперь ты привела реально беспроигрышный аргумент.

— Тебе никогда не надоедает изображать из себя ворчливого мизантропа? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Вероника.

Он поджал губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Нет.

Картошку фри, заказанную Вероникой, принесли как раз вовремя.

— Тогда, видимо, мне остаётся только как следует тебя попросить. И, — она пододвинула тарелку к Джагхеду, — тебя ждёт куда больше, если ты придёшь на вечеринку.

Она оставила его в полном смятении. Даже если ей так и не удастся поцеловать его, ей всё равно нравилось каждой беседой вызывать в нём смущение и недоумение. Он считал себя умником, но никак не мог раскусить её. Это тешило её самолюбие.

Вероника не была уверена, решится ли он прийти, но, что ж, если еды будет недостаточно, чтобы убедить его, сделать это не сможет ничто.

Когда настал канун вечеринки у Реджи, Вероника решила пренебречь своей обычной тёмной помадой в пользу розового блеска для губ, более удобного для поцелуев. Сегодня она была готова ко всему.

И он уже начинал смазываться, оставляя следы на её стаканчике с пуншем, но ей было всё равно. Да и как могло быть иначе после двух-то стаканов?

В гостиной было полно трущихся друг о друга подростков, так что Вероника не выходила с кухни, ненавязчиво поглядывая в сторону входной двери.

Её настойчивость принесла плоды, когда без четверти одиннадцать на пороге появился Джагхед. Конечно же, по его лицу было видно, что ему хотелось бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, но, по крайней мере, он пришёл.

Он был абсолютно не в своей тарелке. Она помахала ему, и он с облегчением двинулся в её направлении, протискиваясь сквозь толпу пьяных одноклассников.

— Где Арчи и Бетти? — прокричал он, пытаясь переорать долбящие басы.

— Без понятия. — Она всунула ему в руку полный стакан пунша, и он посмотрел на него так, словно тот в любую минуту мог его укусить.

И тут на кухню впорхнула Шерил.

— Вот ты где, Вероника! Я искала тебя – мы сейчас начнём разыгрывать бурные семь минут в раю. Я уверена, что ты не хочешь это пропустить, — произнесла она с явным намёком на предыдущий довольно спорный опыт.

— Спасибо, Шерил, но мне и здесь неплохо, — пробуравила её взглядом Вероника.

Шерил мимолётно окинула взглядом Джагхеда.

— Эм, да неужели?

Вероника сделала очередной глоток, в то время как Шерил сверлила их взглядом, размышляя.

— Ну, отказ не принимается. — Шерил схватила Веронику за руку и потянула её прочь из кухни, а затем резко остановилась в дверном проёме. Вероника влетела ей в спину. — Ты идёшь, бомж?

Вероника умоляюще посмотрела на Джагхеда. Он послал ей многострадальный взгляд, а затем, морщась, залпом осушил свой стакан.

— Ладно, показывай, куда идти, Шерил.

Как оказалось, Бетти и Арчи тоже были в подвале. Вместе с Реджи и кучкой других людей, на которых Веронике было, в общем-то, начхать.

Бетти явно была навеселе. Она постоянно хихикала и сидела в обнимку с весьма разрумяненным Арчи. Это было умилительно. Бетти встала, чтобы обнять Веронику, и завизжала, увидев Джагхеда:

— Джагги! Ты пришёл! — Она бросилась обнимать его, отпустив Веронику.

— Да, Беттс. — Он снёс объятия и даже похлопал её по спине.

Бетти усадила Веронику на диван, где сидели они с Арчи, и Вероника не преминула затащить Джагхеда с собой. Места едва хватало, но она не могла позволить ему так просто от неё отделаться.

Шерил встала в центре нечёткого круга, который все они собой образовывали, сидя кто где на разнообразных предметах мебели и – в некоторых случаях – на полу.

Откашлявшись, она без труда привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание. Стоило признать: Шерил всегда добивалась своего. И выглядела при этом потрясающе.

— Теперь, когда все мы здесь собрались, по-моему, пришла пора поиграть. Семь минут в раю? — Она хлопнула в ладоши в предвкушении.

— Шерил, мы уже играли в это на твоей вечеринке. Как насчёт чего-нибудь менее… заезженного? — вмешалась Вероника.

Шерил готова была испепелить её взглядом.

Но Реджи уже выступал в пользу Вероники:

— Да, я тоже за.

Все остальные согласно закивали, и Шерил пришлось уступить, если она хотела и дальше командовать парадом. Она перекинула свои длинные рыжие волосы на одно плечо.

— Ладно. И что же ты предлагаешь?

Вероника ослепительно улыбнулась.

— Может быть, «дуй и всасывай»?

По соседству с ней поперхнулся Джагхед. Она была уверена, что Бетти и Арчи неистово покраснели. Но Вероника не отводила взгляда от Шерил.

Та наклонила голову, показывая тем самым, что предложение Вероники её удовлетворило. Она снова взяла бразды правления в свои руки, приказав им сесть в круг на полу и отправив Реджи за игральной картой.

— Погодите-ка, разве мы не должны сидеть мальчик-девочка, мальчик-девочка? — подал голос Арчи.

Вероника подавила улыбку. Очевидно ему не хотелось случайно поцеловаться с Реджи.

Шерил закатила глаза.

— Если вы настолько не уверены в своей ориентации, то разумеется. — Взмахом руки она велела им поменяться местами.

Повинуясь, Вероника пересела, так что Джагхед оказался зажат между ней и Бетти, а по другую сторону от самой Вероники расположился Чак.

Когда Реджи вернулся с колодой карт, Шерил выудила оттуда королеву червей и подняла её для всеобщего обозрения.

— Итак, название игры, в общем-то, говорит само за себя. Очевидно, что мы должны передавать эту карту по кругу, прибегая исключительно к помощи наших ртов: дуя и всасывая, — игриво объявила она. — Вопросы?

Вероника закатила глаза.

— Мы все смотрели «Бестолковых», Шерил, давай уже начинать.

— Ладно, — жеманно улыбнулась та, послав Веронике предостерегающий взгляд. — Я начну.

Она прижала карту к своим алым губам и наклонилась, чтобы передать её Реджи. С лёгкостью приняв карту, Реджи повернулся, чтобы передать её Тине. И игра началась.

Вероника вытерла ладони о коленки. Карта всё приближалась. Пока что никто так и не уронил её, хотя было несколько случаев «на грани». Количество коллективно употреблённого ими алкоголя также не способствовало улучшению координации.

Наконец, настала очередь Джинджер передавать карту Чаку. Они немного повозились, прижимаясь губами друг к другу через карту. Джинджер едва сдерживала пьяное хихиканье.

В конце концов Чаку удалось ухватить карту, и он повернулся, чтобы передать ту Веронике. Она подалась вперёд, торопясь заполучить карту, чтобы передать её Джагхеду.

Точнее, она собиралась _не_ передать её Джагхеду. Ведь будет так легко позволить ей упасть в последнее мгновение, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись без каких-либо преград.

К несчастью, не она одна задумала схитрить. Не успела она и дотронуться до карты, как та уже упала у Чака со рта. Вероника никак не могла успеть отстраниться, и Чак с остервенением впился в неё влажным, неаккуратным поцелуем со вкусом водки.

Она отпихнула его под общий свист и улюлюканье.

— Фу, Чак!

Он засмеялся, совершенно не раскаиваясь. Она вытерла губы тыльной стороной руки.

Плевать. Она ещё может спасти положение. Она подхватила карту с пола и повернулась к Джагхеду.

Но прежде чем она успела приложить её ко рту, дверь в подвал распахнулась, и в неё ворвался взбудораженный Кевин, по пятам за которым следовал Лось.

— Мой отец приехал! — завопил он.

В помещении воцарился панический хаос.

Реджи вскочил на удивление проворно для того, кто столько выпил:

— Вечеринка окончена, каждый сам за себя!

Все бросились в рассыпную. Каким-то неведомым образом Веронику затолкали на заднее сиденье пикапа Арчи, где она оказалась в компании Бетти и Кевина, а предмет её воздыханий сидел за рулём, развозя их пьяные рожи по домам.

Вероника надулась. Счастье было так близко!

 

4.

 

Остаток выходных Вероника оттирала губы, пытаясь изжить само воспоминание о поцелуе Чака Клейтона. Когда настал понедельник, она всё ещё пребывала в ярости.

Но поцелуи были на уме не у неё одной. На тренировке Речных Лисиц Шерил объявила о проведении акции по сбору средств на покупку новой формы.

Что за акция? Будка поцелуев.

— Каждый неудачник этой школы мечтает поцеловать девчонку из команды поддержки, — сказала Шерил. — Мы всего лишь воспользуемся спросом в своих интересах.

На этом моменте Вероника при нормальных обстоятельствах должна была бы сказать, что будки поцелуев вышли из моды. И, положа руку на сердце, немногим отличались от проституции. Но сейчас она подумала дважды, прежде чем раскритиковать предложение Шерил.

В команде поддержки воцарилось единодушное, пускай и неохотное согласие. В словах Шерил был смысл, и эй, это был не требующий особого труда способ заработать. К тому же, это была идеальная возможность для Вероники. И вместо того чтобы спорить с Шерил, добрую половину обсуждения она провела, размышляя, как бы заставить Джагхеда её поцеловать.

Она точно не могла просить его тратить собственные деньги, когда он так очевидно едва сводил концы с концами. К тому же, после недолгих размышлений она пришла к выводу, что он ни за что не станет по доброй воле принимать участие в такой пошлой акции, как будка поцелуев.

Поэтому Вероника решила, что предоставит деньги и как-нибудь убедит его встать в очередь. Всего-то и надо, что организовать всё так, чтобы Джагхед ничего не заподозрил.

Она отдавала себе отчёт, что платить Джагхеду, чтобы он поцеловал её, говорило об её весьма плачевном положении, но отчаянные времена – отчаянные меры: у неё уже заканчивались идеи.

Когда они собрались в столовой на обед, она намеренно не стала выделять его, раздав десятидолларовые купюры ему, Кевину и Арчи.

И как всегда, Джагхед был первым, кто оглядел её с подозрением.

— Почему ты раздаёшь деньги?

Она округлила глаза, в лучших традициях изображая невинность, стараясь не походить на человека, который обманным путём пытается заставить другого человека его поцеловать.

— Вообще-то, эти деньги не лично для вас. Мне нужно, чтобы вы потратили их завтра в будке поцелуев.

— Постой-ка, ты что, платишь нам… чтобы мы заплатили тебе за возможность поцеловать тебя? — с трудом выстроил логическую цепочку Арчи.

— Необязательно меня, — ушла в отказную Вероника. — Просто… Я хочу, чтобы акция удалась, а для этого нам нужно создать видимость очереди, — соврала она без запинки.

— Лисицы просят десятку за поцелуй? — возмутился Джагхед. — Только подумать, вы действительно высокого о себе мнения.

— Нет, один поцелуй стоит пять, — пояснила Вероника. — Так что этого вам хватит на два. — Она подмигнула, вымучив из себя улыбку. («Я в прямом смысле плачу тебе десять долларов за то, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, болван», — подумала она).

Тут вмешался Кевин, протягивая деньги обратно.

— Я польщён, Ви, но… эм… Целовать девчонок из команды поддержки не по моей части.

— О, да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась от его руки Вероника. — Думаю, ради меня ты в состоянии принести эту маленькую жертву.

Он закатил глаза.

— Ладно. Но я не стану целовать Шерил.

— Что ж, я в деле, — согласился Арчи, засовывая полученную десятку в карман школьной куртки.

— А ты? — спросила Вероника, поворачиваясь к Джагхеду.

— Серьёзно? — Он сверлил её взглядом в надежде, что она отстанет.

Не подействовало.

— Как сердечный приступ. — Демонстрируя напускную уверенность, она словно бы отвлеклась от разговора, разглядывая свой маникюр.

— Ладно, — сдался Джагхед. — Но знай, что однажды кто-то из нас откажется выполнять твои дурацкие поручения, — заметил он.

— Но не сегодня, — ухмыльнулась она.

Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но во вторник Вероника не могла дождаться, когда придёт её очередь сидеть в будке во время большой перемены.

Она заранее прихорошилась в туалете на пару с Бетти. Сегодня она решила ограничиться гигиенической помадой. Ей не хотелось заморачиваться и поправлять макияж в перерывах, к тому же, не хотелось и липких поцелуев. Пустая трата блеска для губ.

Веронике досталась первая половина обеденной перемены, Бетти – вторая. Она не помнила точно, кто ещё должен был быть в их смене, но, положа руку на сердце, её это мало интересовало.

Её интересовало только одно.

Но Джагхед так и не появился.

Пришёл Кевин, и это, по крайней мере, дало ей хотя бы немного почувствовать свою значимость. Но Джагхед… его даже во внутреннем дворе не было видно.

Поменявшись с Бетти, она тотчас же пошла разыскивать его в столовой.

Его словно и след простыл, и Вероника решила больше не тратить своё время. Она бросила поиски и направилась обратно во внутренний двор к Кевину, но ровно в тот же самый момент налетела на Арчи.

— Арчикинс! Ты не видел Джагхеда?

— О, да, я недавно видел его в коридоре… Его перехватила Этель. — Арчи засмеялся. — Он выглядел не очень-то радостным, но, признаться честно, я хотел, чтобы он немного помучался.

Веронику поразило, что Этель вправду последовала её совету. «Ого, вперёд, Этель». И хотя она сильно сомневалась, что Джагхеда привлекала Этель, эта новость всё равно выбила её из колеи.

Но она взяла себя в руки.

— К слову, я заметила, что ты так и не пришёл ко мне в будку, — сменила тему она.

— Ну, ты ведь знаешь, что я целовал тебя и раньше. Бесплатно, — пошутил он.

Вероника удивилась, услышав такое крайне логичное объяснение из уст Арчи.

— Точно подмечено.

— Но вообще-то, я думал над тем, чтобы встать в очередь к Бетти, — сказал он, потирая шею.

Ого, сначала Этель, теперь Арчи? По всей вероятности, любовь витала в воздухе.

— В таком случае тебе стоит поспешить, чтобы успеть до конца перемены!

Арчи улыбнулся во все тридцать два и двинулся вперёд. А затем замер.

— Твою ж мать, — выдохнул он.

Вероника оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть, что же его так поразило.

И не смогла поверить своим глазам.

Джагхеду, видимо, удалось ускользнуть от Этель. И он стоял в очереди к будке поцелуев; он в самом деле делал то, о чём просила Вероника.

Но лучше бы он в этот раз решил проигнорировать её просьбу.

Они с Арчи в каком-то оцепенении наблюдали, как Джагхед наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Бетти в её идеальные, розовые губы.

Поцелуй получился коротким и формальным. Не успел он начаться, как они уже отстранились, мягко улыбаясь друг другу. Но всё это не имело ни малейшего значения для Вероники.

Она быстро развернулась и рванула к столику Кевина, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на словно бы приклеившегося к месту Арчи, притворившись, что ничего не видела. Пускай поцелуй был недолгим, у неё всё равно было такое чувство, будто бы её пнули в живот.

За считанные секунды до того, как на горизонте появился Джагхед, она плюхнулась на стул напротив Кевина.

Оторвавшись от йогурта, тот лишь вопросительно выгнул бровь.

А затем Джагхед развалился на стуле рядом с Кевином, и он продолжил есть свой йогурт без лишних вопросов.

— Итак… — начала Вероника.

Кевин и Джагхед обменялись недоумёнными взглядами.

— Итак что? — переспросил Джагхед.

— Я видела, что ты всё-таки дошёл до будки поцелуев.

Джагхед закатил глаза.

— Да, Эльвира, я сделал, как ты просила. Речные Лисицы стали на десять долларов богаче.

— Ты серьёзно считаешь, что тебе стоило целовать Бетти? В смысле, все ведь знают, что они с Арчи будут вместе, как только он перестанет быть таким ослом, — накинулась на него Вероника.

Кевин замер, так и не донеся ложку до рта.

Джагхед, казалось, был застигнут врасплох.

— Это был секундный поцелуй. Не то чтобы я объяснился ей в любви.

— Ну… Просто мне кажется, что это было немного низко.

Джагхед вскинул руки в раздражении.

— Вероника, ты же сама сказала мне сделать это!

— Я не говорила тебе целовать Бетти! — выпалила она, яростным взмахом руки указывая на другой конец двора, где та сейчас находилась.

Оба, Джагхед и Кевин, смотрели на неё, разинув рты: Джагхед – со всё возрастающим раздражением, Кевин – с зарождающимся осознанием.

Она попыталась спасти положение, прежде чем Кевин успел бы наброситься на неё:

— Я хотела сказать…

Джагхед остановил её взмахом руки.

— Знаешь что. Я не обязан выслушивать всё это. — И умчался, перекинув свою почтальонку через плечо.

Кевин продолжил есть с невозмутимым видом, окидывая её многозначительным взглядом.

— Так что же… Блэр Уолдорф наконец заметила хамфриевскую привлекательность?

— Даже не начинай, Кев, — огрызнулась она.

Он поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

 

5.

 

Арчи пригласил Бетти на свидание за неделю до Дня святого Валентина. Поцелуя Джагхеда и Бетти оказалось достаточно, чтобы наконец сподвигнуть его на первый шаг.

Вероника узнала об этом в тот же самый вечер: Бетти сама позвонила ей, задыхаясь от счастья.

— Боже мой, Ви. Арчи пригласил меня на свидание! — практически провизжала она.

— Наконец-то! — выдохнула Вероника, плюхаясь на кровать. — Это просто замечательно, Бетти! Давай рассказывай: мне нужны малейшие подробности!

Она перевернулась на живот, скрестив лодыжки в воздухе.

— Ну, он пришёл в будку поцелуев, протянул мне десятку, — от осознания, что именно она дала ему эти деньги, Вероника вскинула кулак в победном жесте, — и вместо поцелуя попросил пойти с ним на свидание. Клянусь, я, кажется, едва не лишилась чувств, — поведала Бетти со вздохом.

Вероника что-то одобрительно промурлыкала.

— Совершенно оправданная реакция: этот поступок был без сомнения достоин того, чтобы потерять голову. Куда вы идёте?

— В открытый кинотеатр на выходных.

— О-о, сказка. Я слышала, показывают «Касабланку». Будет очень романтично.

На другом конце провода Бетти замялась.

— Дело в том, что я никогда ещё не ходила на свидания, и мне немного страшно. В смысле, это ведь Арчи! У него куда больше опыта в этих делах, я буду выглядеть полной дурой.

— Би, даже не беспокойся об этом, — поспешила заверить её Вероника. — Арчи без ума от тебя. — Подумав мгновение, она добавила: — Если тебя это успокоит, я могу зайти к тебе и помочь собраться?

Но у Бетти возникло другое предложение.

— Вообще-то я хотела спросить… Можешь пойти с нами?

— Пойти с вами на свидание? Ты хочешь, чтобы я была третьим лишним? — Вероника не могла поверить своим ушам.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы атмосфера была более расслабленной. Ну соглашайся, я могу пригласить ещё и Кевина, — упрашивала Бетти. — Тогда ты не будешь «третьим лишним», и я не буду чересчур напрягаться. Получится что-то вроде двойного свидания!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я потратила свой вечер, чтобы пойти на двойное свидание, где моей парой будет гей? — не поддавалась Вероника.

— А что, у тебя есть какие-то другие планы?

Она зажала переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— …Нет.

— Пожалуйста, Ви?

Вероника тяжело вздохнула. На что только она ни готова была пойти ради дружбы. Ривердэйл определённо изменил её.

— Ладно.

Таким образом, она исполнила свой дружеский долг и этим пятничным вечером заранее приготовилась к выходу у Бетти дома. А затем терпеливо ждала в гостиной, пока Бетти ходила туда-сюда, заламывая руки и грызя ногти.

— Всё будет отлично, девчуля. Ты нравишься Арчи настолько, что даже стыдно. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

Бетти благодарно улыбнулась Веронике.

— Признаться честно, я до конца не могу поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

И словно по сигналу в дверь позвонили. Бетти и Вероника поторопились выскользнуть из дома, прежде чем мама Бетти успела бы их заметить.

— Пока, мам! — крикнула Бетти уже с крыльца, на ходу застёгивая пальто. — Мы в кино!

Вероника замерла на пороге. Вместо Кевина рядом с Арчи стоял Джагхед, такой же безразличный ко всему, как и обычно.

Закрыв дверь, Бетти аккуратно обошла Веронику.

— Привет, Арчи, — застенчиво поздоровалась она.

— Бетти, — ответил он с присущим ему очарованием, — ты выглядишь… потрясающе.

Они так и продолжали с обожанием смотреть друг на друга, пока Вероника не откашлялась, почувствовав, что неловкая мизансцена затянулась.

— О, привет, Ронни. — Арчи только заметил её и оттого смутился. — Вы готовы, дамы?

Бетти энергично кивнула, и, подав ей руку, он повёл её к своему пикапу.

Оставив Джахгхеда и Веронику вдвоём в неловком молчании.

— Классный плащ, Странная Эмили, — наконец произнёс он, оглядев её с головы до ног. Вероника, хмыкнув, прошла мимо него, последовав примеру золотой парочки. Джагхед поплёлся следом.

Арчи открыл дверь для Бетти и помог ей забраться внутрь. Вероника не предоставила Джагхеду возможности отказать ей в этой любезности и, распахнув дверь сама, уселась на заднее сиденье. Джагхед хлопнул дверью с противоположной стороны.

Совершенно неудивительно, что большую часть пути разговаривали только Арчи и Бетти. Джагхед не был чрезмерно общительным и тогда, когда не злился на неё за необъяснимо враждебное к себе отношение после того, как сделал ровно то, о чём она его и просила.

Когда они приехали и мальчики отправились за едой и напитками, Вероника набросилась на Бетти:

— Ты же говорила, что позовёшь Кевина! — яростно зашептала она.

— Я и позвала! — принялась защищаться та. — Он сказал, что у него тоже свидание.

Бетти махнула рукой в сторону экрана. Вероника посмотрела в указанном направлении. О. Кевин действительно был там: он сидел на капоте машины Лося в обнимку с самим Лосем. Они держались за руки.

Вероника прислонила голову к стеклу автомобиля, потеряв всякий запал.

— Ох, что ж, я за него рада.

Ей не терпелось послушать подробный рассказ Кевина о том, как всё прошло, который несомненно ожидал её в школе в понедельник.

— Поэтому Арчи попросил Джагхеда, — пояснила Бетти, — хотя меня искренне удивило, что он в самом деле пришёл.

Она пожала плечами.

— Скорее всего, его привлекла еда, — недобро пробормотала Вероника.

— Конечно же, — с невинным видом согласилась Бетти, чинно укрывая ноги их обеих одеялом, — и совсем никакой роли не играет то, что ты тоже здесь.

Вероника резко выпрямилась.

— Что?

— Я разговаривала с Кевином. Он рассказал мне, что кое у кого случился приступ ревности, когда Джагхед поцеловал меня, а не её.

— Эм… — замялась Вероника, не зная, что на это ответить.

Бетти сжалилась над ней.

— Да ладно тебе, Ви. Я очень даже могу себе это представить. Я хочу сказать: он практически с криками убежал от Этель, но… сегодня-то он пришёл, ведь так?

— Вы только не ставьте нас в неловкое положение, ладно? — Вероника ухватила Бетти за руку, посылая ей многозначительный взгляд.

— Обещаю, — сжала её ладонь та.

Только вот Бетти и Арчи поставили их в на сто процентов неловкое положение.

Они вчетвером набились на заднее сиденье пикапа Арчи, укутавшись в одеяла. И Арчи с Бетти не очень-то скрывали свои обнимания. Чем дольше они сидели, тем ближе и ближе они сдвигались. Вскоре Бетти практически сидела у него на коленях.

Вероника упорно смотрела только вперёд, пытаясь не обращать внимание ни на Арчи и Бетти, ни на то, что предплечье Джагхеда касалось её.

Однако настал момент, когда она больше не могла игнорировать сладкую парочку: они даже не пытались сдерживаться.

Она краем глаза взглянула в их сторону.

Они обжимались по полной программе!

Вероника подавила недовольный стон. Боже, положение несуразнее едва ли можно было придумать.

Мимолётно переведя глаза на Джагхеда, она случайно перехватила его взгляд. Он изобразил отвращение при виде бурной деятельности Бетти и Арчи и вскинул руки к небесам.

— Ладно, это уже слишком. — Он встал, тем самым раскачивая платформу автомобиля. — Я пошёл. — И спрыгнул с пикапа.

Арчи и Бетти удалось-таки оторваться друг от друга. Вероника не могла точно сказать, правда ли она слышала при этом громкое чмоканье или же ей померещилось.

— Джагги, подожди! — крикнула ему вслед Бетти.

Он отмахнулся от неё через плечо, продолжая улепётывать.

Тут уже поднялась Вероника.

— Не беспокойтесь, — произнесла она беззаботно, радуясь, что теперь у неё есть предлог уйти. — Я схожу за ним. Вы двое наслаждайтесь вечером.

Подмигнув Бетти и Арчи, Вероника попыталась повторить грациозный спуск Джагхеда, однако преуспела только в том, чтобы едва не вывихнуть лодыжку. Чтоб им, её модным туфлям от Джимми Чу.

Она поспешила вслед за Джагхедом, встречая на своём пути бесчисленное множество парочек, занимающихся тем же, что Арчи и Бетти. Или даже кое-чем ещё более предосудительным.

— Джагхед, погоди! — позвала она, заметив впереди силуэт его извечной шапки. Ей было ни за что не угнаться за ним – с его-то длинными ногами. Не в этих туфлях уж точно.

А затем он исчез, растворился в воздухе. Она дошла до того места, где видела его в последний раз, обогнула торговую палатку, но его нигде не было видно.

Так что Вероника стояла перед выбором: вернуться к Арчи и Бетти, чтобы, скорее всего, провести весь следующий час в мучениях, наблюдая за их обжиманиями, или найти себе другое место и просидеть там до конца фильма.

Принять решение было несложно. Дотащившись до ближайшей деревянной скамейки, она плюхнулась на неё с удручённым вздохом.

Замечательно. Просто потрясающий финал свидания, которое и свиданием-то не было. Но хотя, может, это было и не по-настоящему, разочарование всё равно давило на неё, словно висящий на шее камень.

Она позволила себе мысленно перенестись в мир, где Этель Маггс никогда не была её соседкой по парте. «Неведение было благом», — подумала она с кривой улыбкой.

По крайней мере, она пыталась, как могла. Ещё никогда в жизни ей не приходилось так стараться ради поцелуя.

Но даже она знала, когда следует остановиться и признать поражение. Вероника опустила глаза, уставившись в землю. Ей не хотелось смотреть на экран, где Хамфри Боггарт и Ингрид Бергман ходят вокруг да около, не желая признавать свои чувства друг к другу. Это было бы просто-напросто очередным плевком в лицо.

 

+1.

 

Прежде чем она успела чересчур погрузиться в хандру, у неё перед глазами возникла пара поношенных конверсов. Подняв голову, она удивилась, увидев прямо перед собой Джагхеда.

— Привет. — Он сунул руки в передние карманы джинс.

— Привет! — удивлённо моргнула она. — Ты вернулся.

Джагхед пожал плечами.

— Ну, мне стало совестно, что я бросил тебя одну с теми двумя, которые не могут отлипнуть друг от друга. — Он неопределённо махнул рукой в обратном направлении.

— Тебе… в самом деле стало жаль меня? — в сомнении выгнула бровь она.

— Не зацикливайся на этом. — Он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

Хмыкнув, она демонстративно выгнула шею, чтобы заглянуть за него.

— Что ж, если у тебя всё, то ты загораживаешь мне экран. Я ничего не вижу.

На это он закатил глаза и протянул ей руку.

— Хочешь покажу, откуда обзор ещё лучше?

— Это влетит мне в копеечку?

— Не в этот раз, Богатенький Ричи. Пойдём уже.

Она взяла его за руку, и он потянул её за собой через цепную ограду, огораживающую здание с другой стороны.

— Эй-эй, ты что, заманиваешь меня сюда, чтобы убить?

— Если и так, то уже слишком поздно. — Он потянул её ещё сильнее. Вероника спотыкалась на своих каблуках.

Он резко остановился перед лестницей, которая предположительно вела на крышу, и оглядел Веронику, задержав взгляд на её туфлях.

— Их тебе придётся снять. — Он осторожно постучал по туфле мыском своего поношенного кеда.

А затем полез вверх по лестнице. Она спешно сняла свои дорогущие Джимми Чу и стала забираться следом, держа туфли в одной руке.

Джагхед поджидал её наверху, протянув руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться. С его помощью Вероника с лёгкостью оказалась на крыше. Он прямой наводкой направился к самому краю, куда тут же и уселся.

Вероника медлила, сомневаясь, действительно ли он приглашает её составить ему компанию.

Пауза затянулась, и он оглянулся.

— Не можешь позволить себе сидеть на бетоне? Тогда вот.

Он снял джинсовку и постелил её рядом с собой, раскинув руки и склонив голову в шутливом поклоне.

— Ваш трон, ваше величество.

Вероника даже не пыталась скрыть улыбку. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

Их окружила на удивление приятная тишина. На экране Ильза, не выдержав, призналась, что всё ещё любит Рика.

Вероника кашлянула.

— Эй, я тут поняла, что мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Джагхед повернулся к ней, давая понять, что он – весь внимание.

— Мне очень жаль, что я набросилась на тебя тогда на большой перемене. Я должна была сказать спасибо, но совершенно вышла из себя. Просто у меня был… неудачный день.

— Неудачный день? — фыркнул Джагхед. — Вероника, ты ведёшь себя странно уже несколько недель.

Вероника поморщилась.

— Ну, значит, у меня был неудачный месяц.

Он окинул её взглядом, полным сомнения.

— Неудачный месяц у Вероники Лодж? За всё это время не было ни дня, когда бы у тебя всё шло не как по маслу.

— Существует ли хотя бы малейшая вероятность, что ты откинешь свои сомнения и просто оставишь всё как есть? — спросила она с надеждой.

— Ни за что. Теперь, когда я знаю, что за этим скрывается какая-то загадка, я не отстану от тебя, пока ты мне всё не расскажешь.

— Ты будешь смеяться, — предупредила Вероника. — Или убежишь прочь.

— Посмотрим.

Она понятия не имела, с чего начать.

— Обещай, что не станешь паниковать.

— Обещаю. Давай, выкладывай уже, — произнёс он нетерпеливо.

— Этель – моя соседка по парте! — выпалила она.

Джагхед тупо смотрел на неё.

— Я… без понятия, что это значит. Это какой-то эвфемизм?

— Нет! — взорвалась Вероника. — Ты нравишься Этель, — произнесла она таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло.

Джагхед устало вздохнул.

— Да… — протянул он. — Она сказала мне об этом. Но какое это имеет отношение к тебе?

Она развернулась, чтобы сидеть к нему лицом.

— Нет, послушай, она вложила эти мысли в мою голову. И теперь я не могу от них избавиться. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Ничуточки, — тотчас же ответил он.

— Просто она… Она не прекращая говорила о тебе. Каждый божий день мне приходилось выслушивать рулады о твоих разнообразных… качествах и о том, какой ты идеальный.

— И… из-за этого ты… стала злиться… на меня? — уточнил он без особой уверенности.

— Нет! — Вероника всплеснула руками. — Ты что, вообще меня не слушаешь?

— Поверь, я-то слушаю, — возмутился Джагхед. — Но то, что ты говоришь, понять совершенно невозможно.

Вероника застонала, закрывая лицо руками.

— Из-за неё я стала мечтать о тебе.

— Что, прости?

— Я не могу перестать думать о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя, — произнесла она приглушённо, всё ещё прижимая ладони к лицу.

Воцарилась тишина. Вероника хотела взять свои слова обратно, провалиться сквозь землю.

А затем Джагхед отвёл её руки от лица, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на неё.

— Ты это серьёзно?

Она избегала его взгляда.

— Ты убежишь от меня так же, как убежал от Этель? Потому что не думаю, что моё эго сможет это вынести.

Джагхед фыркнул.

— Знаешь, для кого-то настолько умного ты вправду глуповата.

— Прошу прощения? — Она отстранилась, задетая его словами, но он так и не отпустил её руки.

— Вероника, ты меня начисто с ума сводишь, — усмехнулся он.

Оскорблённая, она выдернула ладони из его хватки.

— Ну, извини, что побеспокоила.

Она собралась было встать, но он ухватился за край её плаща.

— Погоди, теперь ты меня не понимаешь.

Она не обернулась, но не двинулась с места.

— Я никак не могу в тебе разобраться! Сначала ты целуешь Арчи, а потом отказываешься с ним встречаться. Ты должна была быть злобной городской стервой, но на деле помогла Бетти попасть в команду поддержки и стала её лучшей подругой. Ты умудряешься нагонять страх на Шерил Блоссом, но в то же время совсем не пугаешь кого-то вроде Этель. Только я начинаю думать, что раскусил тебя, как ты уже ведёшь себя совершенно по-иному, — на одном дыхании выпалил он.

Вероника крутанулась вокруг своей оси, открыв рот, чтобы высказать ему всё, что она о нём думает, но он жестом остановил её, показывая, что не закончил.

— Но дело в том, что, — тихо продолжил он, — думаю, я мечтал о тебе с того самого вечера, когда впервые увидел тебя в «У Попа». Я просто не хотел этого признавать.

Она ахнула, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Но ты ни словом не обмолвился…

— С чего бы? Может, я и не… знаток девушек, — самокритично ответил он, морща нос, говоря чем дальше, тем тише, — но даже я понимал, что ты никогда не обратишь на меня внимание.

— Ты держишь себя так, словно тебе досаждает одно моё присутствие, — заметила она.

— Желать тебя, желая не желать тебя, было очень сложно, понятно? Но вот я и раскрыл все свои карты. — Он умолк, ожидая, что она на это ответит.

— Я… тоже не хотела чувствовать всё это, — начала Вероника. — Я считала тебя напыщенным индюком. До сих пор немного считаю, — добавила она как бы между делом. — Но если я не оправдала твоих обо мне представлений, то ты тоже оказался не тем, кем я думала. Ты объявляешь себя изгоем, но дружишь с футболистом и чирлидершей. Люди обращаются к тебе, когда хотят услышать суровую правду, но в то же время Этель Маггс, над которой издеваются каждый день, не побоялась рассказать тебе о своих чувствах.

Она посмотрела на него, выдерживая паузу.

— Мы с тобой оба многогранны, Джагхед Джонс.

Он взглянул на неё из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Какая-нибудь из твоих граней всё ещё хочет меня поцеловать?

— Даже сильнее, чем прежде.

В ответ на это он улыбнулся – такой мягкой, нежной улыбки она на его лице ещё никогда не видела. Ухватив её за подбородок, он осторожно начал притягивать её к себе. Она с радостью поддалась.

В самый последний момент он замешкался. Какое-то мгновение они просто сидели рядом – так близко, что чувствовали на себе дыхание другого. Наконец он наклонился ещё ниже и запечатлел на её губах целомудренный поцелуй, прижав к ним свои и тотчас же отстранившись.

Но не далеко и не надолго. Вероника оторопело моргнула, и их глаза встретились. Он перевёл взгляд на её губы, и они поцеловались снова – на этот раз уже более страстно. Она ухватилась за воротник его рубашки, пока его пальцы путались в её волосах. Она углубила поцелуй, проглотив вырвавшийся у него стон. Он не отставал, в отместку прикусив её нижнюю губу.

Вероника придвинулась ещё ближе, наслаждаясь его хваткой на своей талии – настолько сильной, что могли бы остаться синяки. Недолго думая, она решила перекинуть ногу через его колени.

В то же мгновение её подвело равновесие, и она начала соскальзывать с крыши.

Но, как и в прошлый раз, Джагхед был рядом. Он инстинктивно затянул её обратно на крышу, так что в результате она оказалась распластана у него на груди.

Она перекатилась на бок, и какое-то время они оба лежали на грязной крыше, переводя дыхание.

— Блин, это бы был такой позор, — выдохнула она.

Он взглянул на неё и тут же рассмеялся.

— Поверить не могу, что ты чуть не упала с крыши!

Она треснула его в плечо.

— Отвали! Я была занята.

Он покачал головой в притворном изумлении, на что она лишь рассмеялась, притягивая его к себе.

Они больше не отрывались друг от друга до самого конца фильма.

 

+2.

 

Вероника и не ожидала, что в понедельник в школе всё будет иначе, но она определённо ожидала хотя бы _чего-то_. Это ведь был День святого Валентина, бога ради. Но не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Весь первый урок она наблюдала, как всем остальным вручали коробки с конфетами. Заметив, что и Бетти получила одну из них от Арчи, Вероника ей отчасти позавидовала. Самой же Веронике конфеты с открыткой подарила только Бетти.

Говоря откровенно, она не представляла, чтобы Джагхед стал посылать кому-нибудь конфеты. Он не стал бы ни с того ни с сего вести себя иначе только потому, что они поцеловались и сознались в своих постыдно-слащавых чувствах.

Но получить хоть что-то было бы приятно.

Ну да ладно. Она не будет жаловаться. Только если немного.

Она благородно вызвалась подменить Бетти в будке поцелуев, чтобы та могла пообедать с Арчи, потому что, очевидно, Вероника жить не могла без самоистязаний. Хотя бы кто-то должен был сегодня насладиться романтикой, и если не она сама, то тогда уж точно Бетти.

Казалось, время просто остановилось. Она уже потеряла счёт числу парней, которых перецеловала; к счастью, этот прыщавый девятиклассник был последним.

Получив его пять долларов и запечатлев на его губах почти что ледяной поцелуй, она отвернулась, чтобы прополоскать рот водой из бутылки.

Позади неё кто-то откашлялся.

— Я закончила, тебе придётся дождаться Шерил, — сообщила она, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на пришельца.

— Я бы предпочёл этого избежать, — произнёс голос за спиной. Вероника тотчас же повернулась обратно.

— Джагхед!

Он смущённо ей улыбнулся.

— Я слышал, что ты берёшь всего по пять долларов за поцелуй.

— Верно, — решила подыграть ему Вероника, понятия не имея, к чему он ведёт, но будучи всеми руками «за».

— Что ж, должен тебе сообщить: основываясь на собственном опыте, по-моему, ты просишь слишком мало, — произнёс он с преувеличенной серьёзностью.

— О, неужели? И сколько же я должна просить?

— Куда больше, чем я могу себе позволить. Но… — Он хлопнул по столу, выкладывая на него двадцатку. — Это всё, что у меня есть. Что я могу за это получить?

Она закусила губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Ох, Торомболо, — вздохнула она, взяв в руки купюру, — твои деньги здесь бесполезны.

Перегнувшись через стол, она засунула ту обратно в карман его рубашки, а затем подцепила пальцем воротник.

— Это за счёт заведения. — Она притянула его к себе, сцеловывая с его лица широченную улыбку.

Обнимая его за шею, Вероника прижалась к нему так близко, насколько ей то позволил разделяющий их стол. Он слегка отклонил её голову, мимолётно проводя языком по её губам – дразнящее напоминание о прошлом вечере.

В конце концов он отстранился, наверное впервые в жизни не стараясь скрыть улыбку.

— С Днём святого Валентина. — И скрылся в толпе.

Что ж, это определённо было _что-то_.

Вероника вздохнула. Может быть, и на её долю сегодня выпадет немного романтики.

— Вы просто отвратительны, — надменно произнесла Шерил, бесцеремонно прерывая мечтания Вероники.

— Ой, да иди ты, Шерил, — отстранённо отмахнулась она, всё так же улыбаясь. Ничто теперь не могло испортить ей настроение.

И только много позже, когда она беззастенчиво уселась на колени покрасневшего Джагхеда в рекреации, она вспомнила, что следующим уроком у них была химия.

Кое-кто будет не очень рад последним изменениям в личной жизни Вероники, ровно как и тому факту, что она собственноручно поднесла спичку, зажегшую это пламя внутри неё.

И чёрт бы её побрал, если она не купит Этель самый классный подарок в знак благодарности.

Вероника поцеловала Джагхеда в щёку. Определённо того стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты из «Ромео и Джульетты» взяты в переводе Б.Л. Пастернака.


End file.
